


Collisions

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and misunderstanding, Implied Daniel/Sebastian, Kimi and Val are idiots, M/M, Mexico GP, Russian GP, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt request. </p><p>Kimi and Valtteri collide in more ways then one. What becomes of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon (Mac)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+%28Mac%29).



> So this was written for a request left on the comments section of one of my fanfics. I hope you like it! It's my first time writing for this pairing so please bear with the teething trouble.

Valtteri Bottas got out of his Williams angrily, almost kicking it in frustration. He had been so damn close to a podium finish and Kimi had to go and ruin it. Kimi and his stupid reckless decision to go for a space on the track that barely existed. All Valtteri could see was red.  

It didn't help his mood when Kimi came to his motor home later on and tried to apologise. Valtteri had brushed him off, told him to go away.

Valtteri had to ignore the look of hurt and the fire of anger in Kimi's eyes. 

Maybe he should have taken the apology, but then he wasn't the bigger man in this moment in time. 

* * *

At the press conference for the next race, Kimi was unrepentant when asked about the clash. He had just shrugged and said he would do it again. 

Valtteri had kept quiet, keeping a neutral expression on his face. 

* * *

After the conference, Valtteri cornered Kimi. 

"Do it again? Are you stupid? That was a dumb move. If you ever try that again, you will regret it" 

Kimi smirked "what will you do if I did it again?" 

Valtteri glared at him "you think it was a joke? Seriously?" 

"It was a racing incident! it's not as if I planned it" Kimi replied, shrugging. He wasn't really all that concerned. 

"Planned or not, it was dumb, It cost me my race" Valtteri said angrily. 

"And it cost me points, so we both suffered, deal with it" Kimi replied "let's just forget about it" and with that he walked away, not bothering to hear valtteri's resort shouted at his back. 

* * *

Of course, Kimi's words came back to haunt him at the Mexico Grand Prix. He and Valtteri once again battling for places, but this time Valtteri got the upper hand and managed to throw him off the track.

As he got out of the car, he watched Valtteri's Williams roar up the track.

Payback was a bitch. 

* * *

 

Kimi managed to find Valtteri after the race, he was celebrating his third place victory at one of the local clubs. The Finn was smiling happily and when he saw Kimi approach him, he grinned triumphantly and called him over. 

Once Kimi got to his side, Valtteri pulled him into a one armed hug and shouted to the crowd "this guy said he'd try the same move on me, look how that turned out!" the crowd laughed and Kimi wrestled out of Valtteri's grip, his face flame red as he looked out over the crowd. 

"I came to say congratulations" Kimi murmured and Valtteri smiled at him, then turned to the crowd.

"See? He said congratulations! Now that's better then the arrogance you showed recently" he laughed and slapped Kimi on the back "thank you, you can go now. I can see Sebastian over there, he's looking pretty pissed" 

Kimi looked up to see Sebastian watching the crowd and shaking his head angrily. Kimi glared at Valtteri before moving through the crowd towards Sebastian. 

Sebastian handed him a beer "I'm sorry Kimi" he said softly before looking back at Valtteri "he isn't usually like this, I don't like it"

"Leave it" Kimi sighed as he took the beer and drained it almost in one go. 

"He doesn't know, does he?" Sebastian asked quietly. 

"No and I'm going to leave it like that, the way he's acting now he doesn't deserve to know" Kimi shrugged, but the pain was clear in his eyes.

"Kimi..look. I know you don't show emotions that well but the way you've acted to Val...." Sebastian trailed off.

"Yes I know, it's hard to tell him or show him. I hide it, it's how I deal with it. The whole crash in Russia makes it harder" Kimi replied.

"Still, maybe it will break the hostility if you told him?" Sebastian asked.

Kimi snorted "yeah, that would go down well 'hey Valtteri, did you know I'd really like to fuck you' yes Seb, that would go down VERY well" 

Sebastian rolled his eyes "I wouldn't say it like that! But still, it's worth a shot" 

But Kimi was shaking his head "no, not after tonight. He doesn't deserve to know" 

Sebastian could only look at him sadly.

* * *

The next morning, Valtteri woke with a blinding headache and a desire to spend the day throwing up. He looked on his night-stand to see a glass of water and some paracetamol left for him, probably from Felipe. He quickly took the pill and drained the glass of water, only feeling marginally better. 

As he made his way slowly down to the breakfast room of the hotel, he was caught up with by Sebastian. 

"Hey" Sebastian said quietly, Valtteri nodded in greeting. 

"Do you remember what you did last night?" Sebastian asked and Valtteri shook his head, it was all a blur. 

"Well you managed to make a fool out of Kimi, it's all on Youtube. You taking the piss" Sebastian said holding out his phone to show Valtteri. 

It was a blurry camera phone footage showing him laughing at Kimi and getting the crowd to do it too. Kimi looked uncomfortable and unhappy, desperate to get away. It made Valtteri feel guilty. 

"He came to say congratulations?" Valtteri asked and Sebastian nodded. 

"Yes, and then you laughed in his face, like a child" Sebastian said "you know he was pretty upset"

Valtteri tried to look nonchalant "he deserved it"

"No he didn't and you know it. Look you know Kimi, he doesn't really like that kind of stuff. Underneath that 'I don't care' façade he feels deeply and that was embarrassing" 

Valtteri opened his mouth to reply but Sebastian stopped him. 

"Don't start all that bullshit about him hitting you and how it cost you a race, it's racing, shit happens. You should know that" Sebastian's voice softened a little "you should apologise, he hasn't come out of his room at all" clearly Sebastian was worried about his friend. 

Valtteri sighed "okay, maybe you're right. I will go and see him"

"Good, I will see you later" Sebastian said as he caught sight of Daniel and ran up to him, throwing a arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture.

As Valtteri watched them, he remembered the clash at the front of the race between Sebastian and Daniel. They had handled it quite maturely, unlike him and Kimi.

With a sigh, Valtteri turned heel and walked back up the corridor towards Kimi's room.

* * *

Kimi heard a faint knock on the door and groaned, throwing the covers over his head. He didn't want company right now.

"Seb, if that's you, kindly fuck off. I'm not in the mood"

"It's me, Valtteri" the voice called.  

Kimi froze and thought for a second before he got out of his bed and made his way slowly towards the door, opening it a little. Valtteri was standing there, a sheepish expression on his face. 

"What do you want?" Kimi asked gruffly, running a hand through his bed hair. 

"I came to say sorry" Valtteri replied. 

Kimi snorted "bit late for that, isn't it? It's all over the Internet now"

Valtteri looked at him sadly "look, I acted like a total idiot last night. I didn't mean to do that to you, you know that"

"I know that?" Kimi asked. He gestured for Valtteri to enter. He didn't want this argument in the corridor. Valtteri nodded and quickly entered the room.

"Well yeah, I didn't mean to humiliate you. It was the alcohol" Valtteri said. He took a tentative seat on the edge of the bed. Kimi remained standing. 

"What about hating me for those collisions? The ones I apparently did on purpose and wasn't at all a racing incident?"

"Hey you made it worse by what you said in the press conference! If you had not said that, it wouldn't have escalated! It's partly your fault for not giving a shit" Valtteri replied. 

"Not giving a shit? I tried to say sorry about Russia but you shoved past me and told me to go away. If you were going to act like a child then so would I" 

Valtteri paused at this, remembering Kimi coming to find him in his motor home and him brushing him off angrily. He remembered Kimi's eyes flashing with anger and hurt as he turned to leave. Maybe this entire fight could have been avoided? 

"Maybe we're both to blame? Can't we just forget this ever happened? I am sorry for everything" Valtteri said softly, feeling terrible for the past few weeks. 

Kimi paused as if considering before saying "okay, we will forget about it" and then saying almost too quietly "it's lucky I love you" 

"hä?" Valtteri asked, hearing those softly spoken words.  _  
_

"Nothing, forget it" Kimi said, he couldn't meet Valtteri's eyes. 

"No, say it again. I can't be hearing this" Valtteri said. 

Kimi looked up at him, blue eyes blazing "I said it's lucky I love you, all right? There I said it. You can leave now" 

"But...you never showed any sign? How can you love me?" Valtteri asked, truly puzzled by this turn of events. He tried to think back to all his previous conversations with the Finn, trying to find any sign of Kimi's affection for him. All that he could remember that stood out was Kimi's smirk when he had asked _"what will you do if I did it again?"_ after the press conference.

"I may not show it but I do" Kimi replied, he still wouldn't meet Valtteri's eyes "It..it was hard for me. I couldn't really show you how I felt. I seemed to push you away every time I spoke to you" he laughed without humour "Russia made things worse. I knew after that there was no chance to tell you"  

"If I had know...I wouldn't have done that stupid thing last night, I wouldn't have hated you so much after our crash.... I'm sorry" Valtteri said, trying to process this new information. Kimi loved him. He just couldn't believe this. He got up from the bed and walked slowly towards Kimi, but Kimi raised his hand and shook his head. 

"What's done is done. I was stupid for falling in love with you in the first place" Kimi said softly.

"Not stupid, just dumb for not telling me" Valtteri replied.

"Could you leave please?" Kimi asked, his voice quiet. He opened his room door with shaking fingers. Trying to contain the emotions swirling inside him. 

"No, not until I've said" Valtteri takes a small shaking breath "Minäkin rakastan sinua , idiootti" 

Kimi's head shot up to look at Valtteri "what?" he asked, not believing he just heard those words.

Valtteri sighed "maybe I like you as well. Maybe I have since I came into this sport and didn't say anything. I thought you didn't like me" he looked at Kimi. 

Kimi was starring at him, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"minä rakastan sinua" Valtteri said again, this time more slowly and with more feeling, before he gently leaned over Kimi's shoulder to close the door, making sure no one could just walk in. 

Valtteri smiled nervously at Kimi before cupping his face gently and leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. 

Kimi returned the kiss slowly, as if sure this was a dream. Once he realised this was actually happening, he deepened the kiss as valtteri threaded his fingers through his hair. 

When they parted, Valtteri gave him a small smile "maybe we've both been idiots" 

Kimi replied by kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest thing I've wrote in ages, it seemed to flow rapidly into this storyline and I enjoyed writing it. I just hope it just doesn't feel random. At least I tried. Feel free to yell at me about my Finnish with my good old pal Google Translate.
> 
> PS added scene, it was Kimi not Felipe that left Valtteri the water and paracetamol.


End file.
